Halloween
by Cloud u
Summary: Es la primera ves que las tortugas salen a pedir dulces pero lo harán con sus amigos para pasar una noche inolvidable pero ¿Qué pasaría si nada sale como lo esperaban? Lo que empezó como una pequeña broma podría cambiar sus vidas... One-shot. Incluye adelanto.


**Muy buenas noches. Mañana es Halloween y no podía dejarlos sin un especial que debe ser tradición. No les voy a dar muchos detalles pero por favor léanlo hasta el final es el One- shot más largo que he escrito.**

 **P.D: Les tengo una sorpresa.**

 **No soy dueña de** _ **TMNT**_ **.**

* * *

" _Halloween"_

Esta no es como todas la noches, esta es diferente porque hoy es _Halloween_ y es la primera vez que las tortugas saldrán a pedir dulces. No irán solos, estarán acompañados de Abril y Casey, tienen toda una noche planeada.

Casey llegó emocionado a la guarida:

— ¿Están listos para su primer _Halloween_?— preguntó entusiasmado.

Casey estaba disfrazado de Vigilante Nocturno—como siempre— Abril en cambio, tenía puesto un disfraz de bruja lista para pedir dulces. Los chicos irían al natural para disfrutar más la noche. Durante todo el mes Casey estuvo hablando sobre la noche de _Halloween_ y convenció a sus amigos a que lo acompañaran a pedir dulces ese año con él. No fue fácil, en especial en convencer a Splinter de que los dejara ir pero al final terminó cediendo:

— Más que listos— dijo Leo igual de emocionado.

— Estoy listo para comer dulces toda la noche— dijo Donnie preparando su bolsa de dulces.

— Mejor que eso. Espero cubrir de papel muchas casas esta noche— empezó a decir Raphael.

— ¿Seguros que quieren llevar armas?— preguntó Abril.

— Claro, nunca se sabe. Además nos da más realismo— respondió Leo.

— Pues mejor hay que irnos pronto— volvió a decir Casey— Tengo una lista de las casas donde dan los mejores dulces.

— Tienes esa lista desde los diez años, Casey— dijo Abril— Algunas personas ya hasta se mudaron.

— No, está lista nunca falla— contradijo Casey— Vámonos ya.

— ¡Ya estoy listo!— gritó Mickey saliendo se su habitación con un disfraz de vampiro puesto.

— ¿Por qué te pusiste eso?— preguntó Raph fastidiado— Dijimos que iríamos normales.

— Ya lo sé, pero quería llevar un disfraz que sorprendiera— contestó Mickey.

— ¿Entonces una tortuga gigante no sorprende?— preguntó Donnie sarcásticamente.

— Corrección. Una tortuga gigante-vampiro— contestó resaltando la última palabra.

— Mejor vámonos— dijo Leo.

Salieron de las alcantarillas hacia la superficie. Nadie notó su extraña apariencia, de hecho, algunas personas hasta los alagaron por su buen "disfraz". Toda la noche fueron siguiendo la famosa lista de Casey con las direcciones de las casas donde daban buenos dulces. De vez en cuando Raph se detenía a destruir propiedad privada pero no importaba porque según Casey, todo en esa noche era legal. Mickey y Donnie lograron acumular una bolsa entera de dulces pero ya sólo quedaba la mitad por tanto que habían comido. Leo pudo encontrase a más admiradores de _Space Heroes_ y hacer varios amigos.

Ya era casi media noche, el cielo estaba nublado y estaban todos agotados. Aún les quedaba un largo viaje a casa pues estaban a las afueras de la ciudad. Era algo escalofriante el lugar en el que se encontraban, era un sendero oscuro y no había nadie cerca, excepto un enorme edificio abandonado:

— No puedo creer que estemos en el "Manicomio Miller" en noche de Halloween— dijo Casey viendo el edificio.

— ¿Qué tiene?— preguntó Leo.

— ¿No me digan que no conocen la historia de Mellisa Thompson?— preguntó Casey sorprendido.

Los cuatro chicos negaron con la cabeza negaron con la cabeza:

— Bien, se las diré— comenzó Casey con un toque dramático.

— _Hace muchos años, en el Manicomio Miller, internaron a una niña pequeña llamada Mellisa Thompson porque decía que escuchaba voces extrañas en su cabeza y veía gente imaginaria. Durante varios años la tuvieron en tratamiento intensivo sin tener ningún resultado hasta llevarla a la misma demencia. Además de eso, decía cosas extrañas y predecía muertes, para poder hacer algo al respecto empezaron a hacer experimentos con ella hasta que una noche dijo que los mataría a todos uno por uno y se suicidó un 31 de octubre. Días después de su muerte el manicomio se incendió y murieron todos dentro, no hubo ningún sobreviviente. Y dicen que si vas a su habitación en esa fecha y dices sus nombre tres veces podrás verla por un mínimo instante y escuchar los gritos de esas almas que murieron. Muchas personas han entrado pero ninguna ha salido y vivido para contarlo…_

— Ya basta Casey, no fue real— dijo Abril fastidiada— Es sólo una leyenda urbana.

— ¿Lo es?— preguntó Casey retador— Bueno, si es así, los reto a que entren hasta su habitación y digan su nombre.

— ¿Estás loco? No haremos eso— dijo Donnie.

— ¿Asustados?— preguntó Casey.

— Lo haremos— respondió Raph.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?— preguntó Leo— Debes estar demente.

— Tal vez, pero no me quedaré aquí a que me llamen gallina— respondió Raph— Además, los fantasmas no existen.

— No puedes ir solo— reclamó el mayor.

— No lo haré, Casey vendrá conmigo— volvió a decir.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó sorprendido.

— No creías que te quedarías aquí ¿O sí?— dijo Raph a la defensiva.

— No peleen— intervino la pelirroja— Iremos todos.

— Pero hay monstruos— dijo Mickey asustado.

— No te preocupes, vamos a estar bien— tranquilizó Abril.

— Genial. Pues hay que entrar— dijo Leo.

Se dirigieron hasta la gran puerta de acero que bloqueaba el edifico. Donnie se acercó a abrirla pero no pudo:

— Lástima, está cerrada. Hay que irnos de aquí— dijo dándoles la espalda.

— No tan rápido— dijo Casey— Debe haber otra manera.

Dejaron el pórtico y fueron hacia los lados para buscar alguna alternativa de entrada y Casey la encontró primero. Había una ventana rota como a diez pisos, todo era cuestión de escalar el costado del edificio:

— Vamos a entrar, chicos— dijo Casey seguro.

Empezaron a escalar hasta llegara a la ventana rota. Llegaron y entraron a un pasillo destrozado donde había muchos muebles quemados y cubiertos de polvo. En cuanto empezaron a caminar, se escucharon fuertes relámpagos y empezó a caer una lluvia torrencial:

— Estamos en el décimo piso, la habitación de Mellisa debe estar al final del pasillo, en la habitación 326— dijo Casey y empezaron a buscar la habitación.

Todos estaban muy tranquilos a excepción de Mickey, cada vez que escuchaba un ruido se escondía detrás de uno de sus hermanos y en ocasiones detrás de Abril. Fue difícil encontrar la habitación entre la oscuridad pero al fin dieron con ella.

Tuvieron que empujar la puerta varias veces para poder abrirla pues era de acero igual que todas en ese lugar:

— Primero las damas— dijo Raph dándole paso a Abril.

— Hombres…— dijo volteando los ojos y entrando a la habitación muy segura.

Los demás la siguieron. La habitación estaba carbonizada y llena de sangre. No era muy acogedor. Intentaron encender la luz pero como era de esperarse no encendió:

— Bien, hora de acabar con esto— dijo Leo fastidiado.

Casey levantó una mesa del suelo para que pudieran sentarse y así poder hacerlo más dramático y real. Se sentaron alrededor y se tomaron de las manos:

— Creo que yo debo empezar— dijo Casey— Mellisa Thompson, Mellisa Thompson, Mellisa Thompson.

Se empezaron a escuchar golpes:

— No es gracioso— dijo Abril intentando no sonar asustada.

— Ella está aquí— dijo Mickey intentando ahogar su grito.

— Es sólo Casey pateando la mesa— dijo Donnie.

— Esperen…— dijo Leo asustado— ¿Casey?

Todos reaccionaron rápido y, en efecto, su amigo había desaparecido. No lo habían notado por la oscuridad del cuarto:

— ¿Dónde está?— preguntó Raph algo asustado.

— Creo que la pregunta es…— dijo Donnie tragando saliva— ¿De quien es la mano que sostenemos?

Todos se tensaron al instante. Abril sacó su teléfono y lo encendió. Apuntó hacia donde hace un instante estaba Casey, en su lugar había un esqueleto que salió disparado hacia enfrente donde estaba Mickey. Todos empezaron a gritar en especial Mickey que estaba tirado en el suelo con un esqueleto encima.

Escucharon unas carcajadas:

— No puedo creer que cayeran— dijo Casey encendiendo la luz y saliendo de la oscuridad.

— ¡Eres un idiota!— gritó Abril.

— Creo que es lo más estúpido que has hecho, Jones— reclamó Donnie.

— Vamos, fue divertido— dijo calmándose un poco.

— Va a ser divertido deformarte la cara— amenazó Raph con el puño.

— Ya basta— interrumpió Leo cansado— Hay que irnos de aquí.

— Demonios, tendré pesadillas por siempre— dijo Mickey temblando mientras se levantaba— Creí que la luz no encendía.

— Los generadores aún sirven.

— Abre la puerta, rápido— exigió Donnie.

Todos se acercaron a la puerta y Casey intentó abrirla:

— Chicos… Está atascada— dijo nervioso.

— Ya estoy harta de tus bromas. Estoy exhausta y quiero ir a casa— dijo Abril.

— Hablo enserio, no puedo abrirla— respondió Casey.

— Hazte a un lado, Jones— dijo Raph empujándolo para intentar— Tiene razón, está atorada.

Las luces de repente de apagaron de golpe:

— Casey…— empezó Leo asustado.

— La lluvia debió hacer que unos de los fusibles hiciera un corto circuito— dijo Donnie

— Debemos salir de aquí— continuó Abril buscando una salida.

— Imposible— dijo Donnie— ¿Olvidan que era un manicomio? Este lugar tiene rendijas en las ventanas y seguros en todas las puertas.

— Mi teléfono no tiene señal aquí— dijo Raph revisando su teléfono.

— El mío tampoco— dijo Mickey.

— ¿Qué hacemos?— dijo Casey preocupado.

Leonardo pensó un momento:

—Esta habitación tiene otras tres puertas. Estos lugares normalmente tienen varias salidas, alguna debe conducirnos hasta la puerta principal, podemos abrirla desde adentro y salir de aquí. Hay que separarnos y buscar— dijo Leo.

Al principio ninguno estaba de acuerdo con la idea de separarse pero era por el propósito de buscar una salida de ese escalofriante lugar. Primero tomaron unas linternas que encontraron y luego formaron grupos; Leo fue con Raph a la primera puerta, Donnie y Abril fueron en la segunda y Casey y Mickey a la última.

A estos últimos, la puerta en la que entraron los condujo a unas escaleras que los llevó a una especie de consultorio donde había sueros y camas de hospital pero en el mismo cuarto había una salida de la habitación:

— ¡Chicos, encontramos una salida!— gritó Casey. Nadie respondió.

Empezaron a investigar el lugar:

— Wow, este lugar es tan aterrador— dijo Mickey apuntando con la linterna a unas jeringas que había cerca.

— Lo sé— dijo Casey— Oye, perdón por haberte asustado, creí que sería divertido.

— No te preocupes, de hecho lo fue ¿Cómo hiciste todo eso?— dijo Mickey tranquilo.

— Los cables lo hicieron todo— respondió Casey.

Ambos empezaron a reír y a Mickey se le ocurrió una idea:

— Oye, tómame una foto en esa cama, se ve genial— dijo Mickey recostándose— Átame las manos y pies.

— ¿Estás seguro?— dijo Casey nervioso.

— Claro, esta foto asombrará a muchas personas— dijo y después hizo una pose de sufrimiento. Casey tomó la foto rápido.

— Ya está, vámonos— dijo.

Estaba a punto de desatarlo pero algo arrastró la cama con Mickey aún ahí, llevándoselo hacia la oscuridad del cuarto y empujando a Casey hacia afuera de éste:

— ¡Casey!— gritó Mickey aterrado. Su amigo no pudo hacer nada, Mickey había desaparecido.

Corrió gritando hacia donde estaban los demás hasta que los encontró:

— Chicos, algo se llevó a Mickey— dijo Casi sin aliento.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Jones?— preguntó Raph y vio a su alrededor— ¿Dónde está Mickey?

— Es lo que estoy tratando de decirles, algo se lo llevó— volvió a decir enojado.

— ¿A dónde?— preguntó Donnie.

— Lo jaló hacia la habitación y desapareció— dijo alterado.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó Abril.

Se le cortó la voz a Casey:

— Creo que el fantasma de Mellisa Thompson— dijo asustado.

— Muy gracioso, muéstranos dónde está mi hermano— dijo Leo amenazante.

Casey los llevó hasta el lugar donde había visto por última vez a Mickey. Todos empujaron la puerta y logaron abrirla pero ya era demasiado tarde, su amigo ya no estaba, en su lugar sólo había una bolsa llena de dulces:

— ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste?— preguntó Raph enojado y empujando a Casey contra la pared.

— Yo no le hice nada— respondió con poco aire.

— ¡Raph, suéltalo!— ordenó Leo— Hay que ir a buscarlo, seguramente salió hacia el pasillo para buscar la salida.

— Leo tiene razón, estaba asustado, ya debe estar allá abajo— dijo Abril.

— ¿Y que pasa si no?— preguntó Raph.

— Si no… nos encargaremos de Casey— respondió Donnie.

Raph soltó a Casey y fueron hacia a puerta, ésta los condujo a otro pasillo que al parecer tenía más posibilidades de escapatoria. El pasillo era más amplio que el último y tenía menos puertas. Del techo colgaban letreros que daban las direcciones de los pisos, baños, etc.; pero éstos estaban carbonizados y no podía leerse nada. Durante el camino fueron investigando las habitaciones que estaban ahí y a veces gritaban el nombre de Mickey con la esperanza de que respondiera. Llegaron al final del pasillo donde había unas escaleras pero estaban bloqueadas por una pila de muebles, era imposible quitarlos. Junto a las escaleras estaba lo que podría ser su ruta de escape, un ascensor:

— Al fin, podemos irnos— dijo Casey aliviado.

— No lo creo, este ascensor funciona con electricidad y la luz se fue hace mucho— dijo Donnie.

Un suceso inesperado cambió la opinión de Donnie. El ascensor como por arte de magia encendió sus luces:

— No puede ser— dijo Abril sorprendida y exaltada.

Estaba a punto de subir pero alguien la detuvo:

— Espera…— dijo Leo— Podría ser peligroso, no sabemos como es que prendió.

— Lo único peligroso es quedarnos aquí, Leonardo— respondió enojada— Sólo quiero irme a casa.

Abril subió al ascensor esperando a que los demás la siguiera, después de unos segundos, Donnie fue el primero en subir, seguido de Raph y Casey. Leonardo al fin tuvo que ceder y subió al ascensor. Apretaron el botón del primer piso varias veces pero no pasaba nada:

— Tal vez excedimos el límite de peso— dijo Casey.

Todos bajaron del ascensor:

— Puede que tengas razón— dijo Leo— Estoy ya es muy viejo, debemos bajar uno por uno.

Abril fue voluntaria en subir primero, oprimió el botón y esperaron a que algo sucediera:

— Puede que no sea el límite de peso, tal vez…— no pudo terminar.

El ascensor apago sus luces y cerró sus puertas, intentaron abrirla pero era imposible pues empezó a caer seguido del grito de Abril, no pudieron hacer nada. Escucharon que tocó el piso:

— ¡Abril!— gritaron los chicos.

De inmediato buscaron la manera de bajar pero las escaleras estaban bloqueadas y no les quedaba de otra más que bajar por los cables del ascensor. Se deslizaron hasta donde llegaban los cables, llegaron al primer piso donde estaba su salida. El ascensor estaba hecho pedazos y estaba lleno de escombros. Intentaron quitarlos pero eran demasiados.

De repente algo captó la atención de Raph, debajo de algunos escombros empezó a correr un pequeño charco de sangre. Tragó saliva y volteó a ver a sus hermanos aterrado, la reacción de ellos fue la misma. Donnie se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba la sangre y se hincó:

— Casey…— se le cortó la voz. No volteó a verlo— Si esto es una broma, por favor para.

— Yo no quería…— empezó a decir Casey pero no pudo terminar, se fue a una orilla y ahogó su dolor.

— Chicos, esto nunca debió pasar. Debemos salir de aquí ahora y alertar a alguien para que nos ayude— dijo Leo asustado y triste.

— ¿Ayudarnos en qué, Leo?— preguntó Raph alterado— Abril está muerta y Mickey probablemente también lo está. No podemos hacer nada.

— A ellos les hubiera gustado que al menos lográramos salir, ya estamos en la puerta— dijo Leo igual de alterado, volteó a ver a su hermano para que reaccionara— Donnie…

— Leo tiene razón, debemos salir de aquí— respondió, se levantó y fue hacia la enorme puerta que los llevaría a la libertad.

Los demás lo siguieron todavía paralizados de lo que había pasado con su amiga y su hermano, lo que había empezado como una broma terminó en una masacre. Intentaron abrir la puerta pero era imposible, estaba completamente asegurada con un cerrojo eléctrico, una especie de mecanismo que hacía que la puerta se abriera. Tan cerca y tan lejos:

— Es imposible, no puedo abrirla— dijo Donnie frustrado— En algún lugar debe haber una base desde donde se abre la puerta, tenían mucha seguridad.

— Debe estar en el sótano, cerca de las calderas— dijo Casey.

— Hay que ir allá— dijo Leo.

— No, ya hemos sufrido suficiente. Será mejor esperar nuestras muertes aquí, juntos— dijo Donnie— Además, no hay electricidad, no funcionará.

— Vamos, hermano. No podemos continuar sin ti, te necesitamos, eres el único que sabe como hacer que funcione la puerta— dijo Raph intentando animarlo.

Donnie no dijo nada, sólo se levantó y fueron hacia las siguientes escaleras que los llevaban hacia el último piso, las calderas. No hablaron mucho durante el trayecto. Llegaron después de unos minutos y el sótano en el que se encontraban estaba lleno de agua, al parecer se había inundado y eso causo que hiciera un corto circuito o al menos eso dijo Donnie:

— Sólo hay que reconectar unos cables y ya está— dijo Donnie sonando más aliviado.

— Bien, al fin podremos salir de este infierno— dijo Casey.

— No puedo creer lo que le pasó a Abril y a Mickey— dijo Raph con tono triste.

— Mellisa hizo todo esto— volvió a decir Casey.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?— preguntó Raph ya harto— Los fantasmas no exist…

Se escuchó el gritó de una chica a los lejos:

— ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Leo.

— Sonó igual a… a Abril— dijo Donnie aliviado y salió disparado hasta donde provenía el sonido.

— Espera, es una trampa— empezó a decir Casey pero su amigo no lo escuchó

Sus hermanos lo siguieron pero él era demasiado rápido como para seguirle el paso, un par de veces pudieron escuchar el grito de nuevo, parecía que necesitaba ayuda, que estaba sufriendo. Al fin pudieron encontrarlo enfrente de una caldera enorme viendo fijamente hacia el interior de ésta:

— Donnie…— empezó Raph asustado— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Ella está ahí— respondió perplejo.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó Leo.

No le respondió, Donnie voluntariamente—al parecer— entró a la caldera y ésta de inmediato se encendió. Sus hermanos intentaron ayudarlo al instante en que lo vieron entrar y escucharon sus gritos de sufrimiento. No pudieron abrir la puerta de la caldera, parecía estar atorada.

Al instante en que Donnie dejó de gritar y escucharon ruidos detrás de ellos. No era mentira, había una mujer parada detrás de ellos que los miraba fijamente. Reaccionaron rápido y huyeron de ahí. No se molestaron en mirar atrás. Después de correr llegaron a otra habitación sin salida, y por supuesto, sin luz:

— ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Raph agitado.

— Ya te lo dije, Mellisa Thompson— respondió Casey.

— Sea lo que sea, hay que salir de aquí ya— dijo Leo desesperado.

Algo los distrajo de su conversación, una luz se encendió e iluminó una silla detrás de un cristal que parecía estar conectada a unos cables:

— No puede ser, es la silla eléctrica— dijo Casey aterrado.

— Miren, hay una salida detrás de ella— dijo Leo— No podemos quedarnos aquí o moriremos.

Inseguros de lo que estaban a punto de hacer siguieron a Leo hasta la puerta que daba al cristal. Entró primero el líder pero como era de esperarse la puerta se cerró tras él, dejando a Casey y a Raph fuera. Después de unos segundos pareció que Leo perdió la conciencia pues fue caminando con tranquilidad hasta la silla y se sentó. Sus amigos desesperados buscaron la forma de romper el cristal pero estaba blindado, no había nada que pudieran hacer por él. Después de dejar de intentar vieron como su hermano era electrocutado.

Al terminar aquel suceso, pudieron abrir la puerta y pasar hasta la otra salida, no se molestaron en revisar el cuerpo de Leo, ya habían sufrido suficiente esa noche. Raph y Casey vagaban por los pasillos del Manicomio Miller exhaustos y deprimidos por todo lo que había sucedido:

— Quiero ir a casa…—dijo Raph deprimido.

— Yo igual, hermano— respondió Casey— Todo es tú culpa…

Eso hizo que Raph se exaltara:

— ¿Disculpa? Tú fuiste quien nos metió en esto por tu estúpida bromita— dijo Raph enojado.

— Pero si tú no hubieras aceptado venir nada de esto habría pasado— respondió.

Estaban a punto de continuar con su discusión pero algo llamó su atención, la misma mujer que habían visto en las calderas estaba al final del pasillo y ellos estaban a medio camino. Sin pensarlo dos veces empezaron a correr hasta el otro lado del pasillo, podían escuchar como la mujer se reía detrás de ellos. Llegaron a la última puerta del pasillo pero no podían abrirla, estaba atascada como todas las puertas en ese lugar, empujaron varias veces pero antes de que pudieran abrirla lanzaron cadenas y una de ellas atrapó a Raph, empezó a jalarlo pero mientras más se resistía más cadenas salían disparadas hacia él, Casey intentó ayudar a su amigo pero era inútil. Después de intentar liberarlo ambos se rindieron, Casey pudo escuchar como Raph le susurraba "Corre" justo antes de que desapareciera en la oscuridad. Le hizo caso y en un intento desesperado empujó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y pudo escapar. Corrió desesperado en busca de un escondite, ya no quería escapar, sólo quería sobrevivir la noche. Al fin— después de buscar un lugar seguro— lo encontró, pero no era exactamente lo que esperaba. Estaba en nada más y nada menos que la habitación 326, la habitación donde todo había comenzado, la habitación donde empezó a perder a sus amigos, la habitación en donde lo que había comenzado como una broma se salió de control y terminó en una masacre.

La nostalgia y el terror inundaron la cabeza de Casey pero el sufrimiento aún no acaba, detrás de una cortina salió de nuevo la mujer pero no era la misma que había visto en las calderas o en el pasillo, no, ella era diferente, con algo más oculto, se empezó a acercar a él y a señalarlo sin decir nada. Casey sabía que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto:

— Perdón…— dijo cara a cara frente a la mujer— todo esto ha sido mi culpa.

Casey cerró los ojos en espera de su inevitable muerte pero en vez de eso la mujer sólo se dirigió a la puerta que desde un principio estaba atorada y la abrió con mucha facilidad y desapareciendo de la cortina de la que salió. Todavía asustado, empezó a acercarse a la puerta que daba al pasillo del que había llegado, el pasillo en el cual había una ventana rota que daba a su libertad.

Apresuró el paso al ver la luz de la luna asomándose por la ventana pero todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Era imposible de creer pero los cadáveres de sus amigos empezaron a acercarse a él culpándolo:

— Tú nos hiciste esto— dijo el cadáver de Abril.

— Lo siento…— empezó a decir Casey asustado e intentando ahogar las lágrimas en posición fetal— Todo fue mi culpa, yo los traje aquí y por mi culpa están muertos…

— Bien creo que ya sufrió demasiado— se escuchó una voz, parecida a la de Raph.

— Casey…— dijo una voz tocándole el hombro.

Levantó la cabeza, vio las luces encendidas y a todos sus amigos, vivos:

— ¡Chicos, están vivos!— dijo emocionado y abrazándolos— ¿Pero cómo?

— Dulce o truco— dijo Abril irónicamente.

— ¿Todo fue una broma?— dijo Casey sorprendido.

Todos se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Dejaron que Casey digiriera por unos segundos y salieron por la ventana rota hasta la calle:

— No puedo creer que me hicieran una broma ¿Por qué?— preguntó Casey sin dejar de caminar.

— Verás…— empezó a explicar Abril— Desde que nos invitaste a pedir dulces conmigo sabía que les harías la misma broma de cada año así que decidimos regresarte la broma.

— ¿Pero cómo explican las puertas y las luces?— volvió a preguntar.

— Todo el lugar funcionaba con cerrojos, lo único que hice fue conectar todo a un control remoto y bualá, controlo todo el edificio— explicó Donnie.

— ¿A sí? Y cómo nos empujaron a mi y a Mickey— dijo Casey.

— Muy fácil, sólo ataron una cuerda a la cama en la que recosté y Leo me jal ti también te atamos con una cuerda, eso fue lo más difícil, me sorprende que lo la hayas sentido…— explicó Mickey.

— Pero Leo estaba en otra habitación ¿Cómo?— volvió a preguntar.

— Tenemos acceso a todos lados, podíamos ir a donde quisiéramos— dijo Leo.

— ¿Y Abril?— preguntó Casey.

— Cuando el ascensor se cerró Mickey me ayudó a salir por una pequeña puerta que estaba en el techo del ascensor, nos deslizamos por los cables y aplastamos bolsas de sangre falsa…— explicó Abril.

— Eso tiene sentido pero yo vi morir a Donnie, Leo y Raph— dijo Casey.

— Las calderas tenían dos salidas para el doble uso de aquella época, yo lo único que hice fue entrar por un lado y salir por el otro— dijo Donnie.

— Yo nunca que electrocuté, sólo fingí que lo hacia— explicó Leo.

— A mi Mickey me jaló con las cadenas de sus _nunchucks_ , que al propósito no fue muy cuidadoso— dijo Raph quejándose.

— ¿Y la mujer, quién era?— dijo Casey aún confundido.

— Era yo, en las calderas y en el pasillo— dijo Abril.

— Pero también en el cuarto ¿no?— dijo Casey pero la mirada de confusión de su amiga— Al final, estaba en la habitación de Mellisa Thompson y vi a una mujer…

— Sólo estuvimos una vez en su habitación— dijo Donnie.

— Tal vez tanto susto lo volvieron loco— dijo Raph burlándose.

— Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección— dijo Abril.

— Sí, creo que sí…— dijo Casey soltando una risa incrédula.

Incrédulo Casey volteó por última vez al Manicomio Miller y pudo ver directamente la habitación 326 y tal vez fue el reflejo de la luz o el cansancio de Casey pero podría jurara que vio a Mellisa Thompson en la habitación observándolo.

* * *

 **Bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ojalá que no los haya hecho sufrir demasiado XD. Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus reviews ¡Feliz Halloween!**

 **Bueno aquí la sorpresa en la que he estado trabajando * sonido de tambores para suspenso* Vuleve** _ **"Inevitable Desastre"**_ **ahora con la secuela que se llamará** _ **"Desastre Provocado"**_ **y aquí un avance de lo que verán:**

 **[..]**

 **Ella empezó a besarlo y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Raph la siguió en el beso y la tomó por la cintura; se volvía cada vez más intenso hasta el punto en el que él estaba encima de ella…**

 **[..]**

 **Abril abrió la puerta y lo que encontró dentro casi hace que se desmaye:**

— **¡Papá!— gritó y corrió a abrazarlo.**

 **Raph en cambió tragó saliva, no esperaba ver al papá de su novia ahí, hace meses que no lo ve y creo que ni si quiera sabe que sale con su hija…**

 **[..]**

— **¿A sí? Pues te apuesto a que no tienes nada mejor que hacer excepto estar conmigo— dijo Raph en tono arrogante.**

— **Agggg…— gruñó Abril antes de salir— Eres un imbécil. Te odio.**

 **Salió de la alcantarilla enojada. Raph volvió a gruñir, fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe que pudo escucharse en toda la alcantarilla[..]**

" _ **Desastre Provocado" se estrenará el Viernes 6 de Noviembre y subiré los dos primeros capítulos…**_

 _ **Espero que la sigan como siempre, pasen la voz de que esta maravillosa serie continúa.**_

 **¡Los amo! ¡Gracias!**


End file.
